


Her Blue Eyes

by Supercanz



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Battle wounds, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Tons of blushing, Wholesome (hopefully), mild violance, shy ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercanz/pseuds/Supercanz
Summary: What begins as just another normal mission during a busy day turned out to be way more complicated than expected.
Relationships: Male protagonist/Ciel Alencon, Male reader/Ciel Alencon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... there are a few things that I want to make clear before we proceed ok?  
> First of all, english is not my first language, so there might be some typos there.  
> Second of all, this is my first fanfic ever, so don't expect anything mind blowing.  
> And finally, the main reason why I am writting this is because there aren't enough Ciel/reader or God eater fanfics out there. In fact, the whole franchise is criminally underated in my opinion...
> 
> But enough talking. Thank you for clicking on the first place and I hope you enjoy it.  
> (P.S. It took me a ungodly amount of time to write this... just a side note. xD)

Both (Y/n) and Ciel were panting hard and trying to catch their breaths behind a couple of huge rocks they were lucky enough to find and use as a hiding spot. The enemy was still looking for them. Sniffing the air and paying attention to any visual sign of its prey. The god eaters found themselves low on items and options. It was clear that if they wanted to get out of there alive, they would have to fight.

(Y/n): Damn… that bastard clearly won’t quit… 

Ciel: And I am still incapable of contacting Hibari. What shall we do?

(Y/n): I don’t know, I… tch… how did it get this bad?

Earlier on that same day...

It was just another day at the Fenrir Far East Branch. As always, everyone was working hard to make sure that the people living in the Branch had enough resources to keep on living. Even though aragami activity was reduced by a considerable amount ever since the Sacred Ground took form, having to fight against those monsters and ensure humanity's survival was still no easy task. Blood, of course, was pretty much always busy. If they weren't going on missions together as a squad, they would be individually helping other god eaters with their duties. Such as finding any survivors lost in the wastelands, helping to keep the satellite bases safe, or just straight up taking down any aragami threatening to attack the walls of the brench.  
On a particular afternoon, every single Blood member but Ciel and (Y/n) were occupied with all sorts of different missions. The same could be said about Cradle. Ciel was using one of the terminals to create and edit new blood bullets, (Y/n) on the other hand, was reading a book and taking a short break in his room after coming back from a solo mission a couple of minutes ago. Feeling like it was time to get back to work, both Ciel and (Y/n) headed for the main lobby to check on the available missions. Since she was closer, Ciel was the first one to arrive at the mission counter and be greeted by Hibari with the usual kind smile.

Hibari: Hello Ciel! I assume you are ready to take on another mission?

Ciel: That's right Hibari. What missions are available? 

Hibari: Well, if I recall correc-

Hibari stopped when she and Ciel noticed (Y/n) approaching the counter as well. With his usual calm expression and clothes. Being able to keep his head cool even under dire circumstances was one of the reasons why he was such a good captain. Not to mention the fact that he got along with pretty much everyone in the Branch and was a good team player and leader.

(Y/n): Good afternoon you two.

Hibari: Oh hello (Y/n).  
Ciel: Good afternoon captain.

(Y/n): Oh come on Ciel, you know you don’t have to be so formal around me. You can just call me (Y/n) ok?

Replied (Y/n) in a gentle tone and a slight chuckle. Despite the fact that Ciel certainly had made a lot of progress when it comes to being a bit more relaxed around other people, she still slipped up every now and then. I didn’t really bother anyone from the Far East Branch, though. Everybody knew that Ciel was simply being herself. In response to (Y/n) comment, Ciel simply sighed and smiled a bit before nodding.

(Y/n): So, what do we have on today’s menu Hibari?

Hibari: Well, as I was saying, we recently received a report about a Hannibal wondering not far from here. 

Ciel: I see… and the mission is to take care of it before it gets too close and decides to attack our walls.

Hibari: Correct. I usually wouldn’t be too worried about a mission like that, but you two are the only members of Blood who are currently available. We’ll send other two god eaters to provide support.

(Y/n): Negative Hibari. Ciel and I will take care of this one. Isn’t that right, Ciel?

Asked (Y/n) while exchanging looks and a nod with Ciel. He knew that look in her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that emanated determination and resolve. She clearly agreed with (Y/n) and had confidence that they would be enough to deal with that mission.

Hibari: What? But there are other god eaters available and I can’t just send you two to deal with a aragami like that on your own.

Ciel: (Y/n) is right Hibari. While there certainly are other god eaters available here, we can’t risk taking too many of them out of the Branch. If an aragami decides to attack and breaks the wall, someone else will have to take care of it.

Hibari: *sigh* Very well, but please be careful, ok? 

Both (Y/n) and Ciel nodded before leaving to make their preparations. Soon enough, they were both in a helicopter, flying towards the mission area. As usual, they were dropped at a small distance from the target to prevent the helicopter from being attacked and destroyed by the aragami. Finding the target wasn’t hard, due to how big the creature was.

(Y/n): Target found. Engaging.

(Y/n) announced through the earpiece so Hibari would have confirmation. However, upon getting closer to the aragami and having a better look, both Ciel and (Y/n) realized something. That aragami wasn’t just a normal Hannibal, but a Flash Hannibal. Much faster and stronger than a regular version of the aragami. After noticing the two god eaters, the aragami roared and unleashed a thick cloud of condensed oracle cells, which almost immediately blocked the radio communications. The aragami then attacked both Ciel and (Y/n).

Ciel: Hibari, the radars were wrong! We got a Flash Hannibal here!

Ciel tried to communicate through the radio while the aragami was mainly focused on (Y/n), but got no response.

Ciel: Hibari, do you read me?

Still no response.

Ciel: Dammit! Communication is down.

(Y/n): We’ll have to deal with this one by ourselves then!

(Y/n) spoke in a determined tone before before attacking the creature. The aragami proved to be a very tough opponent. Its speed and strength were the main reason why it was such a feared creature, even among experienced god eaters.

Back to the present… 

(Y/n): I think our only option is to use blood rage, so…

(Y/n) grunted and got up, beginning to make his way out of the hiding spot. Noticing what he was doing, Ciel was quick to question her capitan.

Ciel: What? Are you seriously planning on going there by yourself? 

(Y/n): I am the only one who can use Blood Rage and with your ankle wounded like that, you won’t be able to keep up with that Flash Hannibal. Plus, I got us in this mess by insisting on not bringing reinforcements, so it’s my responsibility to get us out of here.

Before (Y/n) could take a step further, Ciel grabbed his arm and kept him from proceeding. She knew, maybe better than anyone else in Blood, that (Y/n)’s great sense of duty can rarely lead him to make dumb decisions and she wasn’t going to let that happen. 

Ciel: If you think I am letting you go the alone, you are mistaken. Despite the wound in my leg, I can still move.

(Y/n): But you can’t run, and against th-  
Ciel: I know, but I can still move and shoot and I will help you defeat that aragami. Whether you like it or not.

(Y/n) found himself unable to argue with her. The look in her beautiful blue eyes were as firm and unyielding as her voice. He knew she was determined and not taking a no for answer. That was one of the things made Ciel who she was and one of her best qualities. Conceding defeat, (Y/n) sighed before replying.

(Y/n): Alright, let’s do this then. Together.

Ciel: Together.

Ciel replied with a nod before both got out of the hiding spot. (Y/n) immediately activated the Blood Rage oat system while charging at the aragami. Ciel provided support by firing at the creature with the sniper rifle form of her god arc. While under most circumstances (Y/n) wouldn’t have much trouble fulfilling the oats to activate Blood Rage, the fact that he was dealing with such a dangerous aragami and with no healing items left was making his job much harder. Thankfully, Ciel’s shots were enough to provide the openings necessary to activate Blood Rage and kill the creature.

After it was all said and done, the oracle cells cloud blocking the radio was dispersed and thy were able to contact Hibari again. Both god eaters got back to the helicopter so they could be transported back to the base. They were currently flying when (Y/n) noticed that there was a first aid kit in the helicopter. Without saying a word, he picked it up, opened it and began to check through it’s contents. Ciel watched with a curious expression as (Y/n) picked up some bandages and alcohol from the small box. (Y/n) then knelt down in front of Ciel with the first aid kit beside him.

Ciel: (Y/n)? W-what are you doing?

(Y/n): Let me have a look on that wound of yours.

Ciel: T-there is no need. It is a minor wound and it not even hurting mu-

(Y/n): Ciel, please. Let me take care of you.

(Y/n) said in a firm yet gentle tone, causing Ciel to blush a bit. She looked him in the eyes for a few brief moments and she understood. His sense of duty was once again taking effect over him. He clearly still felt somewhat guilty for what happened and wanted to make it up to her, or at least try. Plus, caring for the others was just another part of his nature. Ciel, then nods and takes her boot off, blushing a little bit more as she does it. (Y/n) then got to work. Just like Ciel had said, it really wasn’t a serious wound. Her ankle was just a bit burned and swollen due to the fire attack that had hit her there. With calm and delicate moves, to not make her feel any pain, (Y/n) cleaned up the area and made a basic curative on her ankle. When he was done, (Y/n) helped Ciel to put on her boot again before taking a seat beside her.  
Ciel: T-thank you (Y/n).

She said while still blushing a bit. In response, (Y/n) simply smiled at her and chuckled a bit at how cute she looked when she was flustered like that. 

Soon enough, they arrived back at the base and were greeted by Hibari, who apologized for what happened.

Hibari: I am so sorry, you two. I should have checked the radar more or-

Ciel: It’s fine Hibari. The radars aren’t always 100% precise. This happens.

(Y/n): Ciel is right. This sort of thing happens sometimes. Plus, we are both okay. This just another day in the office for us. Now if you excuse me…

(Y/n) said before making his way to the elevator.

Ciel: Hm? Where are you going?

(Y/n): To my bedroom. I am a bit tired.

Ciel: What? But what about your wounds?

(Y/n): Oh don’t worry about them. None of them are serious and the medical team already has its hands full right now. A good night sleep and I’ll be as good as new.

(Y/n) simply replied before taking the elevator up, leaving both Hibari and Ciel speechless. After he was gone Hibari lets out a slight giggle before making a comment.

Hibari: He sure can be stubborn sometimes, don’t you think?

Ciel: *sigh* Indeed… I’ll take care of him. It’s the least I can do.

Ciel then took the elevator and made her way to the Blood capitan’s room. Upon arriving she knocked at the door.

Ciel: (Y/n)? Are you there?

(Y/n): Yeah, just give me a second.

(Y/n) replied before opening the door. He was now wearing more casual clothes instead of his usual Blood uniform.

(Y/n): What’s up Ciel?

Ciel: (Y/n), let me have a look at your wounds.  
She once again spoke in her firm and demanding voice tone. Knowing that look in her eyes and what they meant, (Y/n) once again gave up on arguing and allowed her inside. Once there, Ciel couldn’t help but notice that the room was actually really clean and organized. Which was a bit surprising, but then again, (Y/n) was known for being great captain and leader, so she should have expected him to be as organized in his personal life as he is with his professional life.

Ciel: Now, do you have a first aid kit in here?

(Y/n) simply nodded a bit in response and pointed to a cabinet on the wall. Ciel opened it and found the first aid kit without much trouble. She then sat on the bed, opened the little box and separated the basics necessary for a would clean up.

Ciel: Alright, where were you hit the most?

(Y/n): On my back.

Ciel: Well, let me have a look then.

Once again, (Y/n) sighed before getting up and beginning to remove his shirt. Ciel couldn’t help but to get red as a tomato. She had plain view of the Blood captain’s well defined body. Not only he had great muscles, but also quite a few scars acquired throughout his time working as god eater. Despite being one of the best that the Far East Branch had to offer, he still wasn’t perfect. After removing his shirt, (Y/n) also took a seat on his bed with his back turned to Ciel so she could do her thing. Much to Ciel’s relief, he also avoided eye contact while he did so, because he too was blushing a bit. Hell, he had a really cute and badass girl in his room, and to top it all off, he was shirtless of front of her. Ciel then used some tissues and alcohol to clean up his wounds, which really weren’t serious. They were only a few bruises and scratches. That was the advantage of bringing so many healing items to missions. Even though they were forced to use all of them, they still escaped with relatively minor wounds. Still, if left unchecked, it could lead to an infection. Once she was done cleaning him up, Ciel made a basic curative using some bandages. After she was finished, she couldn’t help herself and gently passed her hand around (Y/n) muscly back a little bit. Getting a better feel of his muscles and scars.

(Y/n): Ciel, that tickles a bit.

Ciel: Hm? Oh sorry.

She replied as she was snapped back into reality. (Y/n) then grunted a bit due to slight discomfort caused by the wounds on his back as he laid on his bed. 

(Y/n): Thank you Ciel, for looking out for me.

Ciel smiled in response and put the first aid kit over the nearby table, without getting up from the bed.

Ciel: You are welcome. Now then, I think I get myself some rest as well.

Much to Ciel’s surprise, (Y/n) wiggled a bit to the side and blushed a bit before making her a proposition.

(Y/n): Y-you could… you know… stay here…

Ciel blushed a bit too, but didn’t reply, simply because she was too dumbfounded to do so. Feeling a bit ashamed of how awkward he had made things, (Y/n) broke eye contact with her in a shy way.

(Y/n): I-I mean… it’s fine if you don’t wa-

(Y/n) was taken by surprise by Ciel actually laying beside him and placing her head on his chest. She was as much of a blushing mess as him at that moment, but she still shot him a very kind smile.

Ciel: I would love to.

(Y/n) simply smiled back at her as both of them relaxed with each others presence. The warmth of their embrace offered more comfort than the best of pillows. The sound of his breathing and heartbeat were music to her ears, while he simply loved the feeling of having her in his arms. They drifted to sleep together not long after. A more than deserved break from the tough and unforgiving world they lived in.


	2. Blood parents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Ciel and (Y/n) continues to develop and the entire Blood family decides to work harder than usual se they can take a break together. The whole thing leads to some unexpected situations and conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to thank everyone who liked and commented on the very first chapter. You were the reason why I decided to write this one, so thank you very much.  
> Obviously, every disclaimer from the first chaper also applies here, so keep that in mind.  
> This chapter is a bit different from the previous one. The whole Blood family gets some attention this time around. Don't worry though, the relationship between Ciel and (Y/n) is still the main focus.  
> As always, feel free to leave a comment. I love reading those and any constructive criticism is more than welcome.  
> Finally, thanks for checking my story in the first place and I hope you enjoy!  
> Oh, and happy new year! Let's hope that 2021 doesn't suck as much as 2020 did, right? :)

Ah, just another day at the Far East Branch. The sun was shining, the clouds were calmly floating in the sky aaaand there were aragami invading. A Dyaus Pita managed to create a hole on the wall big enough for itself and some other small aragami to get in. To avoid a massacre, the Blood squad was quickly dispatched to deal with the problem. After arriving at the most affected area (Y/n) was quick to get his bearings and focus on the objective. Using his radio, he contacted the operator.

(Y/n): Fran, you said a large group of civilians managed to hide from the aragami, right? How is the radar looking? Can you find their location?

Fran: On it. I am getting a high concentration of vital signals from a building to your left. I can’t really tell what kind of building it is, but it has to be something big.

(Y/n): Understood. We’ll begin the search immediately.

Upon ending the conversation with Fran, (Y/n) shared a quick look at the other Blood members. They all nodded slightly at him before the squad moved out and began to look for the building where the civilians had hid themselves in. After some time moving around and killing some of the small aragami in the area, Ciel found an old factory and quickly reached the conclusion that it would be worth investigating. After opening the metal door, she proved herself to be right. Inside, she found about 20 civilians in total. Man, woman and children. She didn’t think twice before contacting everyone else by radio.

Ciel: Everyone, I found the civilians. They are all in a factory located near the end of the residential area to the west. It has two big chimneys, you can’t miss it. 

Everyone else in Blood: Understood. 

Before long, the entire squad had arrived at the factory. While Livie and Julius checked the civilians for any wounds that could require some attention, (Y/n) contacted Fran through the radio again.

(Y/n): Fran, the civilians were found. Does the radar show anyone else in the area that needs to be rescued?

Fran: Negative. The only other readings I am getting are from the aragami.

(Y/n): Got it. We’ll escort them to the safe area now.

As if on cue, Livie approached (Y/n) to report about the state of the civilians.

Livie: Captain, Julius and I are done checking, and none of these people are badly hurt. Just a few scratches.

(Y/n): Good. Alright everyone, pay attention. Our main priority right now is to get these people to the shelter. To do that, we’ll be divided in teams. Nana and Romeo, I want you two to be the main escorts. Stay close to the wall to give the enemy less room to attack, make sure everyone stays in group, keep the aragami away from the civilians and make sure they all get to safety without a scratch. Understood?

Both Romeo and Nana nodded firmly at their captain. A look of determination in their faces. Their blood abilities were perfect for the task, since Nana could drag to herself the attention of any aragami that got too close to the civilians and Romeo could make nearby aragami less likely to attack.

(Y/n): Livie and Julius, your task is to eliminate as many of the small aragami as possible so they won’t even have a chance to get close to Nana and Romeo. Every kill counts.

Livie and Julius: Understood.

(Y/n): Ciel, I need you to get somewhere high and snipe down as many enemies as possible. If you need more oracle power, you can always attack the aragami near Nana and Romeo.

Ciel: Yes captain!

(Y/n): Now all that’s left is that Dyaus Pita…

As if on cue, the large aragami roared as it attacked some of the smaller ones that were on his way.

Romeo: Uh, I was about to ask about that. Who is going to deal with that guy? 

In response, (Y/n) simply smirked a bit before speaking again.

(Y/n): Gil and I can take care of that. What do you say, partner?

Gilbert: Heh. Do you even need to ask? Let’s turn that thing into dust!

They shared a quick look and smile in a mix of excitement and determination before (Y/n) returned his attention to the rest of the team.

(Y/n): Now then, does anyone have any questions?

Nobody said a thing and simply shook their heads slightly in a ‘no’ motion.

(Y/n): Very well. In this case, you got your orders. Blood special forces, let’s do this!

Rest of the squad: Yes captain!

And just like that, the execution of the plan began. Gilbert and (Y/n) made their way to the Dyaus Pita, cutting any small aragami that they found in the process. Their battle began well for the two god eaters, since they got the element of surprise and the first strike on the big aragami. Having fought side by side so many times before, Gilbert and (Y/n) didn’t have much trouble during the fight at first, but unfortunately the Dyaus Pita wasn’t exactly known for being the easiest type of aragami to take down. Once it had taken enough damage, the monster roared in rage and opened it’s bladed wings. The hardest part of the battle had just begun. Thankfully, the two god eaters had a plan to deal with the situation. 

(Y/n): Gil! Get ready!

Gilbert: Got it!

Gilbert immediately threw a flash grenade in front of the aragami, blinding it for a few but precious seconds. (Y/n) then embraced the opportunity and placed a shock trap in front of him and got into position.

(Y/n): Here goes…

The captain got into position and began to channel energy through his god arc, preparing a powerful charged crush attack. The effects of the grenade didn’t last however, and the Dyaus Pita soon recovered it’s sight. The beast completely ignored Gilbert’s attacks charged at the now vulnerable (Y/n). The shock trap then did it’s part, activating at the last minute and paralysing the creature for a few more moments. The energy flowing through (Y/n)’s god arc was nearing its peak, giving the blade a yellow glow that grew over time. The problem was that the light was also attracting some of the smaller aragami. Gilbert was defending his captain from these smaller threats as best as he could, but a Dreadpike managed to slip past his defense and get dangerously close to the captain. When (Y/n) noticed the small aragami approaching him, he braced himself for the impact. Said impact never came. The Dreadpike was taken down with a single and precise shot. Both Gilbert and (Y/n) looked towards the direction from where the shot was fired and saw no one other than Ciel at the top of a small house. She smiled slightly and nodded at (Y/n), who returned the gesture in appreciation before focusing again on the Dyaus Pita. And just in time too. (Y/n)’s sword began to emit a very bright golden light, signaling that the charge was ready. The god eater unleashed the powerful strike against the monstrous aragami, who was able to free itself from the trap’s effect at the last second and use it’s bladed wings to block the charged crush attack. Both the aragami and (Y/n) found themselves locked in a strength contest, trying to overpower each other.

(Y/n): Now!

Catching his captain’s signal, Gilbert also began to charge his spear and got himself in position behind (Y/n). He got a running start, jumped from behind his partner and then used his shoulders as a platform for another jump. While in the air, Gilbert had a perfect view of the aragami’s exposed back, giving him a great opportunity to deal some severe damage. And so he did. He unloaded all the energy he had charged in his god arc and got a clean hit on the Dyaus Pita’s back, impaling it. The pain caused the aragami to roar once again and lose strength, allowing (Y/n)’s charged crush to power through the bladed wings and hit the aragami straight in the head, finishing it off. After they were sure that the creature was dead, Gilbert yanked his god ark out of the body and jumped to the ground once more, making his way to the captain. (Y/n) took this chance to extract any valuable materials from the now dead monster. 

Gilbert: Phew! Things sure got a bit tense for a second there, huh?

(Y/n): Heh. You can say that again. Still, we got it done. Nice work partner.

Both god eaters went for a quick fist bump before Y/n used the radio to contact everyone else again.

(Y/n): Blood, status report.

Nana: This is Nana. Romeo and I delivered all the civilians to the safe area. No problems here. 

Ciel: Ciel reporting. I can see no aragami in the immediate area around us.

Julius: Julius here. Livie and I are just done with our part as well. Fran, can you confirm if there are any more straggles in the radar?

Fran: Confirmed. The radar is completely clear. Mission complete. 

(Y/n): Great work everyone. Time to head back.

Before long, the Blood squad was reunited back in the cantina, making a toast to another successful mission and averted tragedy. They shared a couple of laughs and comments about the mission while enjoying a well deserved rest and meal. After some time talking and relaxing a bit, Y/n decided it was finally time to share something that has been on his mind for a while now. 

(Y/n): Guys, I have a question. When was the last we took a break?

At first, everyone just looked at their leader with a bit of a confused look in their faces, but soon someone answered.

Julius: I believe it was when we temporarily lost our powers after the fall of The Spiral Tree.

Romeo: Why ask this all of the sudden like that?

(Y/n): Well, I was wondering if it would be possible for all of us to take a break together, you know? We could go to the sacred ground and stay there for a day or two. How about it?

Nana: Oh, I love that idea! Just think of everything we could do while we are there.

Gilbert: Well, considering we managed to build a house, a well and also plant so many things there with only our spare time, just imagine what we can do with two whole days.

Ciel: It would be quite enjoyable. Having such time to spend with all of you and the animals from our farm would be great. The question is: would it be ok for us to stay so much time away?

(Y/n): I’ve been thinking about the exact same thing. Now that I know that you also like the idea, I will ask Dr. Sakaki about it. 

Romeo: I am sure it will be fine. The aragami have been acting way less lately. Plus, we also got plenty of new recruits recently.

As always, Romeo wasn’t even trying to hide his laid back side, probably not even thinking much about what would be necessary to make their idea work.

Guilbert: Uh… did you forget that we were fighting against the aragami who had managed to create a hole in the wall not that long ago?

After a few more laughs and some discussion about what else they could do while in the farm, should the plan work, (Y/n) was able to meet up with Paylor Sakaki and discuss the idea with him. Much like (Y/n) expected, the Sakaki said that it would be too much of a risk at the moment, given that a Dyaus Pita was attacking the base not long ago. There were some good news however. Sakaki said that (Y/n)’s idea could work after the wall was fixed and the most problematic and dangerous aragami around were taken care of. And so, a deal was made. The Blood unit would work extra hard for the next few days, ensuring that none of the super dangerous creatures got too close to the base and that the wall repairs went smoothly. After some more discussion with the rest of the team to ensure that everyone agreed with Sakaki’s proposition, (Y/n) and the others would spend the next two weeks working extra hard to earn their collective break. 

Finally, after much hard work, they were tasked with three last missions. To speed things up, they were divided in teams. Julius and Romeo were tasked with escorting a small vehicle transporting a few resources. Livie, Nana and Gilbert were asked to help in dealing with a group of small aragami that was getting too close to one of the satellite bases. Last but not least, (Y/n) and Ciel received the mission of taking down a Kyuubi for it’s core and retro oracle cells, which would help with further improving the Far East Branch’s defensive technology. And just like that, they were all dispatched to deal with their respective missions.

(Y/n) and Ciel were taken to the Sunken Grid, an abandoned industrial area, long lost during the early days of the calamity. As usual, the helicopter landed at a safe distance from the target before returning to the base. It wasn’t long before the pair of god eaters found the aragami and contacted the operator through the radio.

Ciel: Fran, we have visual contact with the target.

Fran: Confirmed. The radar isn’t displaying any other aragami signals other than the Kyuubi. You are free to engage.

(Y/n): Understood.

(Y/n) replied to Fran in his usual calm tone before turning his attention to Ciel.

(Y/n): Ready?

Ciel simply nodded firmly at her captain. Her blue eyes were shining with determination. (Y/n) had put some effort into not focusing too much on those gorgeous blue orbs of hers, otherwise he could very easily find himself getting lost in them. 

They approached the target and got the first strike. Both were very well aware that taking down a Kyuubi isn’t easy, but at the same time, they had tons of experience fighting together. Plus, that wasn’t their first time dealing with that sort of enemy. Thanks to their precise and cautious moves, the battle was progressing rather smoothly. (Y/n) focused on the close quarters combat while Ciel provided support, sometimes attacking with the melee form of her god arc whenever she was running low on oracle power. There was, however, a moment when (Y/n) was caught a bit off guard when the aragami attacked spinning around itself and covering its body with oracle energy, creating a small and short lived tornado. While the Blood captain was able to block the attack with his shield, the sudden impact was enough to push him back and cause him to collide his back against the rock wall, causing the young god eater to grunt a bit in pain.

Ciel: (Y/n)! Are you alright?

Ciel quickly asked in a worried yet calm tone. Thankfully, the impact wasn’t nearly strong enough to cause any severe damage. In no time, (Y/n) was back into the fight once again.

(Y/n): I am fine! Let’s finish this!

Once again they shared a quick nod before (Y/n) activated the Blood Rage system. Working together, Ciel and the captain had no problem fulfilling the oaths and using Blood Rage’s power to finish off the Kyuubi. After extracting the creature’s core and materials, they contacted Fran once more.

(Y/n): Fran, the aragami is down. How is the radar looking?

Fran: Confirmed. Target taken down. The extraction team it’s on the way.

Ciel: Understood, we’ll be waiting.

After turning off the radio, (Y/n) took a seat over a nearby rock, letting out a slight sigh before speaking again.

(Y/n): Well, that wasn’t so bad, right? We got the job done without much problem.

Ciel: That is true, but I would still like to have a look at your back please.

(Y/n) tilted his head slightly in confusion at the sudden request.

(Y/n): Eh? But why? I am fine. We were fighting just now.

Ciel: I know, but we still have a couple of minutes before the extraction team gets here, and since I have some medicine here with me, I see no reason to not take care of any potential wounds now.

(Y/n) wanted to protest, but he already knew better than anyone that trying to argue with Ciel in this sort of situation wouldn’t get him anywhere. Damn this woman for being such a good-looking and well-prepared badass. Besides, his back was still hurting a bit after colliding with such force against the stone walls. The Blood captain simply chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his head a bit before replying.

(Y/n): Sheesh. Alright then, I won’t complain. You win.

Ciel: Thank you. Now, please take off your shirt so I can have a look. 

(Y/n) simply nodded and stood up for a brief moment so he could take his shirt and jacket off while Ciel positioned herself behind him. While it was still a bit weird to simply get himself shirtless in front of a cute girl like that, (Y/n) didn’t mind all that much since it was Ciel and their relationship has been getting quite… intimate recently (No, not like that. At least not yet). Likewise, Ciel was a bit more used to the sight of (Y/n)’s exposed and muscly back, due to the fact it wasn’t her first time seeing it. She still quite liked the view, even though she probably wouldn’t bluntly admit it. After taking off his shirt and jacket, (Y/n) took a seat once again over the rock so Ciel could do her thing.

(Y/n): So? How does it look?

Ciel: Well, it might bruise a little bit, but considering the force of the impact, I am actually quite surprised with how well it looks…

She confessed while preparing the medkit she had with her. (Y/n)’s back wasn’t badly hurt, there were only a few red and purple-ish marks around the areas that received most of the impact. Still, Ciel obviously wasn’t going to simply leave him like that, especially considering that their break was so close and how hard they have been working for it. The first thing she did, as always, was to use some tissue and alcohol to clean up his back a bit, just in case. (Y/n) hissed and twitched a little bit upon feeling the cold liquid being spread over his back. 

(Y/n): Really? And why is that?

Ciel: Simply put, most god eaters wouldn’t be able to move as much and as well as you did after taking a hit like that… even after all this time, I still can’t seem to fully understand how you do the things that you do.

After the clean up was done, Ciel picked up an ointment that she had with her just in case it was necessary and began to apply it to the most affected areas over (Y/n)’s back. She made sure to not apply too much pressure with her fingers over the bruised areas, as to not cause her captain any unnecessary pain.

(Y/n): Oh come on, Ciel. It’s not a big deal. Maybe my body just acquired some slight resistance after all this time working as a god eater. Or maybe our bias factor has something to do with it.

Ciel: Hmmm… maybe I would be able to find out if I hit your back with my god arc a few times…

(Y/n): Haha, very funny…

(Y/n) said in a sarcastic tone and rolled his eyes a bit as Ciel giggled to herself a bit. If she had made that joke a few months back, the captain would probably have taken her a bit more seriously. But considering the point in which they were now, he was sure she wasn’t serious. Ciel then covered the most affected points on his back with a few curatives and stood up again, taking a few steps back to admire her well done job, and also to get one last glance at (Y/n)’s back, a view she liked very much.

Ciel: Alright, all done. It’s a good thing that I brought this ointment with me.

(Y/n): Heh, you can say that again.

(Y/n) said as he got up and put his shirt and jacket back on. Both god eaters then took a seat next to each other over the large rock, waiting for the extraction team to arrive, which probably wouldn’t take long. Still, they had enough time to talk for a bit.

(Y/n): Thank you, Ciel, for taking care of me.

Ciel was somewhat caught off guard by her captain’s words at first, but she simply responded with a slight giggle and smile before speaking again.

Ciel: Don’t worry about it. You would have done the same for me.

(Y/n): True, but still… you always have my back and you saved me many many times in the past, so…

Ciel: Well, I could say the same. Remember the red rain incident back when I had recently joined Blood? 

She chuckled a little bit at the memory of the day (Y/n) risked his life and career to save her from the red nimbus. Not only that, but that event was also the trigger that led to her growing close to the Blood squad and (Y/n) himself, of course.

Ciel: You have also saved me many times in the past, in more ways than one.

(Y/n): Heh, feels like it was centuries ago… with that said…

(Y/n) then looked Ciel deep in the eyes, allowing himself to be momentarily lost in the deep and gentle blue orbs. Ciel also found herself looking her captain straight in the eyes, which - combined with the lack of distance between them, caused her to blush a bit. She was already feeling a strange rush of emotions starting to rush through her. Her mind was in a similar state, being flooded with thoughts that vanished just as fast as they appeared. The god eater wasn’t able to focus much on that however, as (Y/n)’s next words completely robbed her attention once again.

(Y/n): You bring out the best in me, Ciel. More than anyone else, you are not only willing to work with my flaws, but also to bring out my qualities. For that, and much more, I am thankful.

Those words would sink deep into Ciel’s memory, mind and soul. If she was already blushing before, now she was red as a tomato. That cute reaction caused (Y/n) to chuckle and smile a bit at her, which only made her situation even worse. The intense flood of emotions flowing through her had somehow reached even higher levels. On the other hand, her mind was solely focused on the moment and her captain. It felt like a dream. Despite being known as someone who always acts with rational thought, Ciel allowed herself to give in to the moment and let her emotions guide her. Both god eaters then began to slowly but surely close in even more the distance between them. The mood was just right, even if the location left a lot to be desired, they were there for each other and that was the important thing. Their eyes were closed and eventually… the distance became zero. Their lips touched in a gentle, yet passion-filled kiss. It was something neither of them had experienced before and it just felt right. After a few seconds that would last a lifetime, they finally separated their lips and opened their eyes once more. Now both of them were a blushing mess, but they were also incredibly happy. (Y/n) was the one to break the silence.

(Y/n): So uh… t-that just happened...

Ciel: Y-yeah.

Ciel nodded a bit as she replied. Once again, silence fell over the couple, since neither of them really knew what to say in the given situation. It didn’t last long though, as they soon began to laugh at how much of a blushing mess both were and also at how they didn’t know how to proceed properly with the whole relationship deal. 

(Y/n): Well, I know it might be kinda weird to ask this now but… do you want to be my girlfriend?  
(Y/n) asked in a somewhat nervous tone while laughing a bit and rubbing the back of his head a bit. Ciel on the other hand, could swear she could feel her heart melting after seeing her captain with that goofy and cute smile of his face. While said sight wasn’t exactly unusual, this time, she had that view all for herself. She smiled a bit more before replying.

Ciel: Yes, I would love to.

They shared another quick kiss to celebrate their new relationship. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and they soon heard the sound of a helicopter landing not far from them. The extraction team had arrived. Both god eaters took a few deep breaths to calm down and fix their blushing faces before getting up from the rock so they could make their way to the chopper. Before leaving though, Ciel had one last thing to say to (Y/n).

Ciel: Just so you know, (Y/n), you bring out the best in me as well.

(Y/n): Then let’s keep on pushing each other to be the best version of ourselves. Together.

They shared one last smile and nodded at each other before heading to the extraction helicopter. While flying through the sky, they had a brief and discrete discussion about if they should tell the others about their new relationship. It didn’t take them very long to reach a consensus, since they were like-minded about the subject. Both concluded it would be best to not say anything for now. After all, the others would likely find out on their own eventually. Regardless, they soon arrived back at the Far East Branch and were quick to report back to Sakaky about the mission success. The other members of the Blood squad arrived from their respective missions not long after and, after everyone took their time to pack their things and get the necessary medical attention, they were ready to start their well-earned break. It sure was a good thing that no one got badly hurt during their missions. Eventually, they were all gathered at the helipad. The helicopter that they were going to use was already packed with their bags and everything else they wanted to bring, including a long distance radio that was potent enough to work in the sacred ground. Nana, Livie, Romeo and Gilbert were already inside the helicopter, just wanting for the take off. Ciel was currently sitting in the co-pilot seat, checking up the control panel one last time to ensure they were good on fuel and everything else. Finally, (Y/n) and Julius were saying their goodbyes to Fran and Hibari.

Julius: We are departing then. We will be back soon though, so don’t worry.

(Y/n): And don’t forget, we got the radio with us. Should an emergency happen, don’t hesitate to contact us, ok?

Hibari: We know we know. Just go already. You have more than earned this break.

Fran: Yes, go and enjoy yourselves. We will be fine here.

Both (Y/n) and Julius simply nodded before returning to the chopper. 

Livie: No one is forgetting anything, right?  
Nana: Nope! I am good to go.

Gilbert: I got everything.

Julius: Likewise.

Ciel: I got everything as well.

Romeo: Wait, if Julius isn’t going to be the pilot… then who will?

(Y/n): I will.

Everyone looked at (Y/n) in a mix of surprise and confusion. So far, every time they went to the sacred ground, they either relied on Julius or a pilot provided by HQ.

Nana: Really? I didn’t know you could pilot a helicopter.

(Y/n): I went through the basics and got some practice once, before joining Blood, that is. I might be a bit rusty, but it shouldn’t be much of a problem. And hey, if anything, you can count this as an adventure, right?

Gilbert: I am gonna be really pissed if you crash the helicopter after all the hard work we had to put into earning this break. 

Everyone shared a laugh before (Y/n) took his position as the pilot. They waved goodbye to Hibari and Fran one last time before taking off. They didn’t have problems during the flight and arrived at their farm. They had made quite a lot of progress over time into making that place as homey as possible. Their wooden house was now 2 storey high and everyone had an individual bedroom. They also were able to build a small bath house outside, although it was too small to be used by more than four people at once. It was pretty late when they arrived and everyone had had dinner before leaving the base, so they decided to simply unpack and go straight to bed. That way, they could wake up early in the morning to enjoy their break as much as possible. 

On the next day, they had breakfast together in the kitchen. It was probably the liveliest breakfast they ever had together, filled with small conversations, laughs and an overall sense of serenity that god eaters rarely got to enjoy. After dealing with the dishes, everyone had their own thing to do. From checking on the chickens, to taking care of the plants, or just doing anything else that might be relaxing. (Y/n) decided to clean up the house a bit, since it had been some time since the last time they had visited the place, there was a bit bit of dust around. After some time, the Blood captain was quite satisfied with how clean the place was now and decided he should do something else. He went into his bedroom and picked up one of the books he had brought with him before going back downstairs and outside the house. The day was very calm so far, only a few clouds in the sky, the wind was blowing gently from time to time… it was perfect for a relaxing reading session under a tree. Much to (Y/n)’s surprise though, Ciel was already doing the same thing. He could clearly see her sitting on the ground, under a tree’s shade, reading a book as well. He calmly made his way to her and greeted his girlfriend with a kind smile.

(Y/n): Hey there. Enjoying a good read?

Ciel: Hm? Oh hey, (Y/n). Yes, I am and since you are also carrying that book with you, can I assume you had the same idea?

(Y/n): That’s correct. I guess great minds think alike, right?

Both chuckled a little bit.

(Y/n): Do you mind if I join you?

Ciel: Not at all. 

(Y/n): Thanks.

(Y/n) then took a seat beside Ciel and both spent some time together reading in silence, but enjoying each other’s presence nonetheless. Even though the pair was already known for being bookworms, they never really tried reading together like this. It was very nice. Still, (Y/n) eventually found himself having an idea. Ciel was too focused on her book to notice her boyfriend’s moves until it was too late. Before she knew it, (Y/n) was already resting his head over her lap.

Ciel: (Y/n)?! W-what are you doing?

She spurted out in a surprised tone and with a blush covering her face only to be met with a slight chuckle and a goofy grin from her boyfriend.

(Y/n): Haha, sorry, I guess I should have asked first, but… is this bothering you?

Ciel: W-well, no. I was just… surprised.

(Y/n): You are just so cute when you get flustered like that.

If she wasn’t blushing before, (Y/n) teasing caused Ciel to reach a new level of red. She wasn’t mad though.

Ciel: Gosh… what am I going to do with you?

She said while letting out a slight sigh. As embarrassed as she was, Ciel was still enjoying herself as well, so she simply began to gently caress her boyfriend’s head. Her cheeks maintained a slight tone of pink the whole time. 

Ciel: How does it feel? Are you comfy?

(Y/n): Right now? I am the happiest man alive…

He replied while gently brushing his thumb against her pick cheeks, enjoying the gorgeous sight that was the kind and gentle expression on his girlfriend’s face. Gosh, how can she be so damn beautiful?

Gilbert: Well well, look at what we got here…

Both Ciel and (Y/n) snapped their attention towards the direction of the voice they heard, only to find Gilbert, along with every other member of the Blood squad, looking at them. They were all either grinning or smiling at the couple. (Y/n) and Ciel found themselves in a bit of a panic and blushing madly as they quickly got up.

(Y/n): W-what are you guys doing here?

Nana: Weeeell… it’s almost lunch time so we thought about gathering everyone so we could cook together, but we couldn’t find you two…

Livie: … so looked around a bit and… found you two. In more ways than expected.

Ciel and (Y/n) sighed a bit, as they calmed down a bit so they could properly talk to the others, since it was obvious that they wouldn't be able to escape now without coming clean about their relationship.

(Y/n): Looks like we are busted…

(Y/n) rubbed the back of his head a bit.

Julius: So it is true then? Are you two… together?

Ciel: Yes. (Y/n) and I are together now.

Ciel replied in a calm yet decisive tone as she grabbed her boyfriend’s hand and intertwined her fingers with his own. A moment of silence presented itself over the group. The couple was waiting for the reaction of the rest of the group. Nana was the one to break the silence.

Nana: That’s so great!

Gilbert: Honestly, it was about damn time.

(Y/n) and Ciel both tilted their heads a bit in confusion after Gilbert’s last statement.

(Y/n): Hm? What do you mean?

Julius: Well, it was pretty clear that you two had feelings for each other.

Romeo: Yeah! You are also perfect for each other!

Nana: Plus, we already considered you two as the “parents” of the Blood family.

Ciel: Parents…?

Livie: Well, everytime one of us has a problem, both in and out of the battlefield, you two are usually the ones to solve everything. 

Julius: And you also make sure none of us slack off too much, so we don’t have any problems in the line of duty.

(Y/n): I mean… it’s not like we are the only ones doing our best for the sake of the Blood family…

Ciel: ...plus, we are only doing our job as captain and vice-captain of the squad.

Romeo: Oh no! None of that! We already consider you two the parents of Blood, so it would be best if you two just accepted already!

Nana: Yeah! Just like we consider Livie the big sister of the family.

(Y/n): *sigh* I swear, if any of you call me “father”, we are going to have some serious problems here.

They all shared a quick laugh together. While Ciel and (Y/n) knew that the rest of the group probably wouldn’t react badly to the revelation about their new relationship, they couldn’t help but to get a bit tense, especially considering the fact that they had been caught with red hands, so to speak. Still, it was a big relief to see that everyone approved and supported them. It made them feel more comfortable around the others, since they wouldn’t even have to try to hide it. 

(Y/n): Wait a minute… if Ciel and I are the parents and Livie is the big sister, what about the rest of you?

Romeo: I would say Julius is the older uncle. You know, like the guy who always has personal experiences to share with the others.

Julius: Eh? What makes you say that?

Ciel: Well, he does have a point. I mean… you were the first captain of the squad. Plus, you even trained Nana and (Y/n).

Livie: You are also very composed and mature.

Julius: Heh, very well. You have a point.

(Y/n): I think Gilbert is one of the uncles too.

Gilbert: What? Why would I be one of the uncles?

(Y/n): Well, you give this vibe of… experienced, you know? Like someone who’s been through a lot and has some good advices to give when necessary.

Nana: Oh, I totally agree! You are like the cool and calm uncle of the family!

Gilbert: Uh… thanks, I guess? Everyone here has been through a lot, though….

Ciel: Regardless, I agree with them. You are the, as Nana said, “cool and calm” uncle of the Blood family.

Livie: Now only Nana and Romeo are left. What do you guys think?

Gilbert: Oh, the two are definitively the younger siblings of the family.

Romeo: What’s that supposed to mean?

Julius: I think he’s trying to say that you two require… a bit more attention than the others.

(Y/n): You also have far more energy than everyone else in the family and have a tendency to act based on your gut feelings a bit too much.

Livie: I have to agree.

Ciel: Indeed.

Gilbert: The ‘ayes’ have it then.

Nana: Oh came on, guys! We don’t do that… all the time, right…?

(Y/n): I think it’s a bit late to protest now. 

Both Nana and Romeo sighed and hung their heads for a bit in defeat as the other laughed a bit. It was obvious that they weren’t going to actually call themselves “father” or “uncle” or anything like that, but it was still funny to think of the role that each one has in the family in such a goofy way.

(Y/n): Okay okay, jokes aside, we still have to prepare lunch, right? Come on, let’s get to work.

Nana: Yeah! I am starving!

Ciel: Haha, that appetite of yours never ceases to impress me Nana.

And so they did. Everyone worked together at preparing lunch, and after they all shared a nice meal together, they were off to do their own thing again while (Y/n) was dealing with the dishes. Once he was done, he found Ciel continuing to read her book, but she was sitting on the couch now.

Ciel: Ah (Y/n), I see you done with the dishes.

(Y/n): Yup. I was thinking about taking a quick nap now. I promised Julius I would help him to water all the crops later today.

Ciel: W-well, if that’s the case… do you want to sleep here?

Much to (Y/n)’s surprise, Ciel’s cheeks turned slightly pink as she patted her lap, making an offer that her boyfriend simply couldn't refuse. Instead of saying anything, (Y/n) simply smiled a bit and laid over the couch, placing his head over his girlfriend’s lap. Once again, Ciel began to calmly caress his head.

(Y/n): Happiest man alive.

(Y/n) said with a peaceful smile on his face before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep on the comfiest pillow he could possibly ask for. Ciel was simply enjoying his company and the calm and relaxed expression on his face. They would surely make some great memories during the well-deserved, although short, break that they got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. I've been thinking about starting a series of "(Y/n) x character from GE 1, 2 or 3" one-shots. Let me know what you think in the comment section please. ^^


End file.
